


STILL

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 tahun lagi...<br/>saat kau menyelesaikan semuanya...<br/>dan jika saat itu perasaan cinta itu masih ada di hatimu, datang dan temui aku lagi disini..</p>
            </blockquote>





	STILL

.

.

.

_5 tahun lagi...saat kau menyelesaikan semuanya...dan jika saat itu perasaan cinta itu masih ada di hatimu, datang dan temui aku lagi disini.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ela_JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"STILL"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshot/chapter

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pelanggan itu datang lagi." gumam Kyuhyun kecil saat ia melihat seorang namja tampan yang kini mengambil duduk di tempat yang sama lagi. Di sudut kanan paling depan, tepat di samping jendela besar di kafe itu.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang mendengar gumaman dari karyawan barunya yang tengah menjaga kasir itu.

"Ah, aniya, hyung. Hanya saja..." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya sendiri sambil menunjuk namja yang membuatnya penasaran itu dengan dagunya.

Leeteuk mengikuti arah yang di maksud Kyuhyun, dan seketika itu juga, sebuah senyum miris terpasang di wajahnya yang selalu lembut itu. Senyum miris yang Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa arti di baliknya.

"Apakah namja itu membuatmu tertarik, maknae?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap karyawannya yang paling muda di kafe miliknya itu. Entah kenapa, kali ini tak ada nada menggoda yang biasanya terselip di suara Leeteuk.

"Ish! Jangan bercanda, hyung! Jangan sampai Siwon hyung mendengarnya dan membuatnya ngambek padaku." sergah Kyuhyun dengan cepat. "Namja itu... membuatku penasaran saja." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada merenung.

"Penasaran?" tanya Leeteuk sangsi.

"Hyung, aku baru bekerja disini satu minggu ini kan?"

Leeteuk mengangguk membenarkan.

"Satu minggu ini aku perhatikan, namja itu selalu datang kesini setiap pukul empat sore, dan ia akan terus berada di situ sampai kafe ini akan tutup. Aneh sekali." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengingat tingkah namja tampan itu.

"Aneh?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah yang kini menyiratkan kelegaan yang samar. Setidaknya,  
Leeteuk lega karena maknaenya ini hanya merasa penasaran karena tingkah aneh namja itu. Bukan karena hal lain.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang nampak sangat imut itu. "Yang paling aneh adalah karena dia duduk di meja untuk dua orang dan membeli satu gelas vanilla latte dan satu gelas espresso—meskipun akhirnya kedua minuman itu ia minum sendiri saat ia hampir pulang. Aku jadi berpikir... apakah ia sedang menunggu seseorang..?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan maknaenya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho... kumohon...  _hiks_... kumohon Yunho...  _hiks_... katakan kau tak ingin aku pergi..."

Yunho menggeleng dengan mata yang ia pejamkan dengan erat.

" _Hyung_... kumohon... tahan aku...  _hiks_... jangan biarkan aku pergi..."

Ia masih terus kekeuh untuk tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

".. _hiks_...  _ **kumohon**_... "

Yunho merasakan air matanya ikut mengalir saat ia mendengar tangisan kekasihnya yang terdengar begitu putus asa. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin sekali memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu untuk melarangnya untuk pergi... memintanya untuk tetap tinggal disini... tapi ia tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa mengatakan itu. Ia terlalu mencintai kekasihnya itu, sehingga apa yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya itulah yang menjadi prioritasnya.

"Aku... aku tak bisa baby..."

Yunho bisa melihat kekasihnya itu menggeleng dengan keras hingga air mata yang terus mengalir disana ikut berhamburan.

"..hyung... kumohon...  _hiks_... aku—aku akan langsung membatalkan semuanya jika kau berkata  _'Changmin jangan pergi'_... hyung... kumohon... katakan itu...  _hiks_..."

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yunho menangkup wajah manis kekasihnya yang basah karena air mata itu. "Baby... Changdola..." Yunho menarik nafas sebelum ia memberikan senyum tulusnya yang terlihat begitu sedih. ".. _pergilah_.."

Hati Yunho terasa remuk saat ia mendengar tangisan kekasihnya semakin menjadi itu. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak... hyung... aku tak ingin pergi...  _hiks_... aku tak mau kalau harus meninggalkanmu... hyunggg..."

Yunho membenamkan kepala Changmin ke dadanya—memeluknya dengan begitu erat seolah tubuhnya sendiri tak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu berada dalam dekapannya.

Tapi Yunho tahu. Ia tahu kalau ia menahan Changmin, semuanya akan menjadi buruk bagi hubungan mereka. Buruk, karena keduanya akan menyesalinya di dalam hati. Ia akan menyesal karena menghalagi kekasihnya meraih mimpinya, dan Changmin sendiri, ia pasti akan menyesal karena ia melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dan di atas semuanya, Yunho ingin Changminnya meraih kesuksesan dalam karir yang paling ia sukai. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu mencintai dunia tarik suara, dan ia sendiri mengakui betapa bagusnya suara kekasihnya itu. Karena itulah, saat datang tawaran beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi ke Wina—City of Music— , Yunho tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatan bagi kekasihnya untuk melebarkan sayapnya.

Yunho menyandarkan dagunya ke puncak kepala kekasihnya itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menahan air mata yang terasa semakin deras mengalir. "Changdola... baby... pergilah. Pergi dan raihlah impianmu."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan namja yang ada dalam pelukannya itu menggeleng dengan kuat, dan ia bisa merasakan kalau bajunya kini terasa semakin basah.

"Kita akhiri hubungan kita sekarang juga. Pergi, dan jangan lagi menoleh ke belakang sebelum kau menyelesaikan semuanya. Pergilah..."

Yunho merasakan namja di dalam pelukannya itu memberontak. Dan Yunho merasa hatinya langsung berdarah-darah saat melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang terlihat shock, sedih, tak percaya, dan terluka itu. Namja manisnya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar kuat, sebelum bibir itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara, "Hyung... jangan... jangan lakukan ini padaku..." pinta kekasihnya itu dengan suara paling memelas yang pernah ia dengar.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa ia sangat ingin membatalkan penerbangan kekasihnya menuju Wina, dan membuatnya tetap tinggal bersamanya di Seoul ini.

"Hyung... katakan padaku untuk tetap tinggal..."

Yunho sudah akan membuka mulutya, sebelum pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat menuju Wina mengudara di Incheon Airport itu. Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir niatan untuk membuat Changmin tetap tinggal. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemauannya, Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Pergilah..." ucapnya dengan suara yang ia buat setegar mungkin, meski tak urung, air mata masih setia mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Changmin menggeleng dan berusaha meraih tubuh Yunho, namun kekasihnya itu lebih cepat menjauh darinya.

"Pergi Shim Changmin!  _ **Pergi**_!" usir Yunho dengan keras.

Changmin menggelengkan tangannya dan tangannya terulur untuk meraih tubuh Yunho—yang berakhir dengan tepisan kasar dari namja tampan itu.

"Pergi sekarang, atau aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Shim Changmin! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, dan kau bukan kekasihku lagi. Angkat kakimu dari negara ini, dan pergilah ke Wina!"

Changmin menatap kekasihnya—atau mantan?—dengan shock. Dan namja manis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Yunho berbalik, dan melangkah pergi menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

_"Pesawat akan segera bertolak, dan kami mohon kepada para penumpang yang terhormat untuk mematikan ponsel dan semua alat telekomunikasi demi keselamatan kita bersama."_

Changmin yang ini duduk dengan lemas di kursi pesawat, meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi teronggok tak terpakai di dalam ransel kecilnya. Namja itu sudah akan mematikan ponselnya degan mencabut kasar baterainya,sebelum ia melihat ponselnya berkedip karena ada pesan masuk.

_"{Maafkan aku karena aku memang harus berkata kasar padamu. I_

_love you, Changdola._

_I will and always love you._

_5 tahun lagi... saat kau menyelesaikan semuanya... dan jika saat itu perasaan cinta itu masih ada di hatimu, datang dan temui aku lagi disini.._ _"_

Dan dibawah pesan masuk itu ada sebuah foto yang mengabadikan moment ketika mereka berdua berkencan di kafe favorit mereka berdua.

"Permisi tuan, tapi maaf, ponsel sudah harus di matikan sekarang juga."

Changmin tersentak kaget saat ia mendapat teguran itu, dan ia menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya, dengan senyum yang kini mulai tebentuk di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun pertama, semua terasa sulit bagi Yunho. Ia sudah dua tahun terbiasa dengan keberadaan kekasihnya itu di sampingnya, dan saat tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu berada di tempat yang tak mungkin ia jangkau, semuanya terasa sangat berat.

Changmin berkali-kali berusaha menghubunginya, dan mengirimkan banyak email, namun tak ada satupun yang ia balas. Yunho adalah tipe orang yang keras pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sekali ia memutuskan untuk memutus semua hubungan dengan Changmin, ia akan melakukan itu, meskpun itu terasa sangat berat.

Hanya harapan bahwa kekasihnya—meskipun ia yang meminta untuk mengakhirir hubungan, baginya Changmin akan selalu menjadi kekasihnya—akan kembali lima tahun lagi, dan bahwa akan ada selalu keyakinan dimana Changmin akan kembali ke pelukannya lah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan melalui ini semua.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Empat tahun lebih sudah berlalu semenjak saat itu. Jung Yunho yang seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua sudah tak ada. Berganti dengan seorang Jung Yunho, seorang pengacara yang tengah meraih kesuksesan dengan memenangkan kasus demi kasus yang ia tangani.

Kaus berganti dengan kemeja dan jas yang rapi. Celana jeans berganti dengan celana pantalon yang selalu rapih. Dan sepatu sneaker berganti dengan sepatu pantofel yang hitam mengkilap.

Jung Yunho muda kini sudah berevolusi menjadi Jung Yunho yang dewasa.

Namun hanya teman-teman lamanya yang tahu kalau ada satu kebiasaannya yang tak berubah. Setiap pukul empat sore, tepat begitu jam kerjanya berakhir, ia akan selalu datang ke sebuah kafe, dan duduk disana sampai kafe itu tutup.

.

.

.

Suara bel pintu yang familiar menyambut kedatangannya yang entah keberapa kali di kafe ini. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil saat melihat sang pemilik kafe—Leeteuk.

"Satu Vanilla Latte, dan satu Espresso dengan dua kotak gula, kental, panas, no cream, pelase." ucapnya lancar, sambil kemudian mengambil tempat duduk dimana ia biasa duduk. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya, dan melepaskkan jas dan dasi yang terpasang terlalu rapi itu.

Sesudahnya, ia menatap ke sekeliling kafe itu dan ingatannya menegaskan perubahan yang terjadi di kafe ini dalam waktu empat tahun. Jika dulu kafe ini termasuk kecil, kini kafe ini semakin besar, dengan menambah satu lantai lagi. Menunya menjadi lebih bervariasi, namun tak sedikitpun rasa minuman di kafe ini berubah.

"Yunho ssi, ini pesanan anda." ucap seorang waiter sudah sangat ia hapal wajah dan namanya.

"Gomawo, Eunhyuk-ah. Tapi kurasa aku tak memesan Mount Blanc ini." ucap Yunho saat ia melihat Eunhyuk meletakkan satu potong Mount Blanc di depannya.

"Ini dari Leeteuk hyung." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan gummy smilenya. " ' _Semoga yang selama ini kau tunggu segera kembali'_ , itu pesannya untukmu, dan akupun berharap begitu juga. Permisi."

Yunho tersenyum setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, dan ia meraih Vanilla Lattenya. Menyesapnya pelan dengan tatapan yang terarah pada kursi kosong di depannya.

"Changdola, apa kabarmu?" bisiknya dengan amat lirih pada segelas espresso di depannya. "Empat tahun sudah berlalu, dan sampai saat inipun, setiap hari yang kulalui tanpamu masih terasa begitu berat."

.

.

Yunho kembali menyesap minumannya dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan di sampingnya. Di jam sibuk seperti ini, jalanan terlihat begitu ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan kafe ini, namun mengapa orang yang paling ingin ia temui, tak pernah lagi melewati jalan ini?

"Changdola... aku merindukanmu..." bisiknya sambil menggenggam erat cangkir kopi di tangannya.

Sungguh, empat tahun ini terasa seperti berabad-abad baginya. Jika hatinya dibaratkan seperti langit, hanya awan mendung dan hujan yang selalu memenuhinya, karena mataharinya belum kembali bersamanya.

Banyak yeoja dan namja yang akan dengan senang hati melemparkan diri ke arahnya, kalau ia mau. Dengan wajah tampan, tubuh manly nan sexy, senyum menawan, kaki yang jenjang, dan karir yang menjanjikan, tentu tak sedikit yang mengantre untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Namun ia tak bisa. Karena setiap kali ia melihat ke arah mereka, hanya bayangan wajah manis dengan sepasang missmatch eyesnya ketika ia tersenyum yang selalu terbayang di benaknya, bahkan ketika ia menutup mata.

_Tak ada keraguan bahwa setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya hanya menginginkan Changmin seorang._

"Changdola... saranghae..." gumamnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Ia sangat berharap kalau ia akan mendengar balasan yang sama—namun bahkan kini ia sudah tak bisa lagi membayangkan seperti apa suara Changmin sekarang ini.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu, dan ia tahu pasti kalau sedikit banyak, pasti Changmin mengalami perubahan. Tinggi tubuhnya, wajah manisnya, suaranya, warna dan model rambutnya, semuanya pasti berubah.

Dan hal yang sangat ia sesali adalah karena ia tak bisa berada di samping kekasihnya itu untuk melihat semua perubahan itu.

Selain itu, jika di tahun pertama ia masih bisa menenangkan diri dengan memimpikan Changmin, memeluknya dan terus menggumamkan kata cinta di dalam mimpi itu, sekarang ia tak bisa lagi melakukan itu. Karena yang akan muncul di dalam mimpinya adalah Changmin yang berusia delapan belas tahun, sedangkan ia sendiri kini sudah berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Ia selalu menangis saat bangun dari tidurnya, karena ia tak lagi bisa membayangkan seperti apa Changminnya kini.

Bel kecil di pintu kafe itu berbunyi, dan Yunho langsung menyentakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Harapannya selalu muncul setiap kali ia mendengar bel kecil di pintu itu berbunyi, hanya untuk kembali pecah berkeping saat ia sadar kalau bukan Changminnya yang datang.

Mungkin orang akan berkata kalau ia gila. Mungkin orang berkata kalau apa yang ia rasakan ini adalah hal yang mustahil. Namun hanya ia, hatinya, dan Tuhan yang tahu bahwa seberapa banyakpun perubahan yang terjadi pada fisik Changminnya, selama senyum dengan missmatch eyes itu masih dimiliki olehnya, ia akan dengan lantang berkata kalau ia masih menyanyanginya. Selama hati Changmin masih terus menyerukan namanya, ia masih akan bisa berkata kalau hatinya pun masih terus mendambanya. Dan selama dia adalah Shim Changminnya, maka apapun yang terjadi, cintanya masih dan hanya akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan Changminnya, begitu juga dengan hati dan perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik demi detik berlalu meraih menit. Matahari kembali ke peraduanya dan bulan bersinar menggantikan tahtanya di langit malam. Yunho menutup notebooknya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Ia melihat jam besar di dinding, dan dengan helaan nafas berat, ia akhirnya meraih espresso dingin itu, dan meminumnya.

_'Too black and too strong.'_ pikirnya entah yang kesekian kalinya saat ia menyesap minuman yang selalu di pesan kekasihnya itu.

Saat ia keluar dari kafe itu dan kembali melalui jalan yang sama seperti yang selalu ia gunakan bersama Changmin dulu, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah langit malam.

 

"Hey, Changdola, apa yang saat ini tengah kau lakukan? Apakah kau masih mengingatku? Ataukah kau sudah berbahagia dengan orang lain disana dan melupakanku?" bisiknya pada angin malam yang dingin menggigit.

 

 

"Apapun yang tengah kau lakukan... aku masih ada disini menunggumu..."

 

 

_Kimi o itsumo wasure nai yo.. boku wa zutto kaware nai yo_

_(I will never forget abaout you, and my heart will never change)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun akan memasuki kafe tempatnya bekerja, namun ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia melihat ada seorang namja asing bertubuh sangat tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu kafenya itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya langsung pada namja yang yang menatap bingung pada kafenya itu.

Namja itu menoleh padanya, dan senyum canggung terulas sebelum ia bertanya padanya."Apakah ini kafe milik Leeteuk ssi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kafenya. "Leeteuk hyuungg! Ada yang mencarimu!" seru Kyuhyun keras—karena memang ini baru jam buka kafe, jadi belum ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Yah! Kyuhyun, jangan berteriak seperti it—OMONA!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya kaget saat ia melihat bosnya itu berteriak tak kalah keras darinya. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan komentar pedas pada bos sekaligus hyungnya itu, sebelum ia mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Leeteuk ssi, lama tak bertemu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut saat ia melihat kekasihnya keluar dari ruangan milik Leeteuk.

"BabyKyu, kenapa kau cemberut begitu melihatku?" tanya Siwon saat ia menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan! Siapa sih namja asing itu? Kenapa kalian semua menyuruhku berjaga disini—padahal kafe ini sekarang ditutup dengan tiba-tiba—sedangkan kalian semua berkumpul di ruangan Leeteuk hyung." protes Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon memeluk kekasihnya itu dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir cemberut kekasihnya sebelum namja tersenyum dengan sangat lebar—yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi menatap curiga pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga. "Apa ini karena namja asing yang berada di ruangan Leeteuk hyung? Siapa namja itu? Kau mengenalnya?"

Siwon tersenyum makin lebar saat ia mendengar kecemburuan menguar dari kata-kata kekasihnya itu. "Dia hanya teman lama. Dan karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul empat, aku diminta Leeteuk hyung untuk membuka kafe lagi."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dan mengikuti apa yang Siwon lakukan.

.

.

.

"Namja itu kembali datang." gumam Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Yunho—terima kasih pada Siwon dan yang lain yang memberitahukan nama namja itu padanya—memasuki kafe mereka.

Setelah memesan minuman yang sama seperti biasanya, namja itu kembali duduk di kursi biasanya.

"Yunho sudah datang!"

"Iya, Yunho akhirnya sudah datang!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat ia melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya berbisik-bisik dengan begitu bersemangat. Senyum bahagia memenuhi wajah mereka semua, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal saat semua rekan kerjanya menghentikan aktiftasnya dan berkumpul di dampingnya.

"Lihatlah baby." ucap Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, dan ia mengikuti pandangan mata Siwon untuk menemukan namja asing tadi tengah berjalan dengan nervous ke arah Yunho.

Kyuhyun melihat kalau namja itu langsung menahan Yunho yang akan meminum Vanilla Lattenya.

**"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu, kalau kau memang akan memesan vanilla latte, setidaknya mintalah banyak cream untuk menjaga kesehatan lambungmu."**

Kyuhyun seperti tengah menonton drama, karena setelah mendengar ucapan namja asing itu—kafe ini sepi omong-omong, jadi semuanya bisa mendengar jelas ucapan namja itu— ia bisa melihat kalau tubuh Yunho membeku.

Kyuhyun merasakan pelukan Siwon di pinggangnya mengerat saat ia melihat Yunho mengulas senyumannya.  _"_ **Aku selalu lupa karena kau tak ada di sampingku untuk mengingatkanku, Changdola..."**

Kyuhyun ikut menahan nafasnya saat ia melihat Yunho langsung berdiri dan meraih namja asing itu dalam pelukan eratnya.

"Dia adalah Changmin, namja yang selalu di tunggu Yunho selama lima tahun ini." bisik Siwon. "Mereka adalah pelanggan kafe ini semenjak kafe ini dibuka oleh Leeteuk hyung, dan hampir kami semua mengenal mereka—kecuali kau yang baru setengah tahun ini bekerja disini." jelas Siwon padanya. "Kami semua bahagia, karena setelah lima tahun menunggu, Changmin akhirnya kembali dari Wina, dan kembali pada Yunho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, dan saat ia melihat pada sepasang kekasih yang masih saling memeluk dengan erat itu, Kyuhyun perlahan ikut mengulas senyum bahagia untuk pasangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu, kalau kau memang akan memesan vanilla latte, setidaknya mintalah banyak cream untuk menjaga kesehatan lambungmu."**

Hal pertama yang Yunho sadari adalah jemari lentik yang menahan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan ujung cangkir kopinya. Baru setelah itu, pikirannya ikut membeku bersama seluruh sel tubuhnya saat ia ingat kalau hanya ada satu orang yang selalu mengomelinya mengenai hal-hal kecil demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menemukan senyum dan mata itu lagi.

Hanya perlu dua hal itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa namja yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa itu adalah Changminnya.

**"Aku selalu lupa karena kau tak ada disampingku untuk mengingatkanku, Changdola..."**

Seolah seperti mantra, kata-katanya membawa genangan air di sepasang missmatch eyes itu, dan Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tak langsung meraup tubuh yang kini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Yunho... miss you..."

Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa menyentuhkan kedua kening mereka dan saling menatap dalam pada mata masing-masing.

Hati Yunho langsung terasa penuh saat ia masih melihat pancaran rasa cinta dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya itu. 

_Changminnya telah kembali kepadanya_...

"Aku tahu... karena akupun begitu merindukanmu baby.."

Dan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta menyegel hati keduanya yang kembali bertaut satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tempat ini tak banyak berubah." ucap Changmin saat ia memasuki apartement yang di tempati Yunho semenjak tujuh tahun lalu—saat Yunho memasuki dunia perkuliahan.

Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Changmin hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat udara seluruh ruangan di apartementnya menghangat dengan nyaman. Lima tahun ini, selama Changmin tak ada disisinya, hanya dingin yang ia dapatkan saat memasuki apartementnya. Namun kedatangan namja itu kemali ke dalam apartementnya mengubah semuanya. Semua rasa dingin dan kebekuan itu menguap dan berganti dengan kehangatan yang nyaman.

_Changminnya sudah kembali...._

Selain itu, mendung yang selalu bertahta di dalam hatinya pun kini mmulai menghilang, karena sang matahari akhinya kembali ke tempatnya.

Lihatlah betapa banyak perubahan dalam dirinya dan sekitarnya saat Changmin kembali kepadanya.

"Baby... kemarilah.." ucap Yunho saat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuknya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan mengundang kekasihnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Changmin yang melihat Yunho mematung sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya yang selalu ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini. Berada di Wina selama lima tahun, di tempat yang asing dengan bahasa dan cara beinteraksi yang asing tanpa kehadiran Yunho untuk menstabilkan jalur hidupnya membuatnya hampir gila dan depresi di sana.

Ia bohong kalau ia tak khawatir dengan Yunho yang berada di Korea. Dengan status mereka yang bukan lagi sepasang kekasih—meskipun bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya, Changmin akan selalu menempatkan Yunho di tempat paling spesial di hatinya—bukan tak mungkin Yunho akan menemukan yeoja atau namja yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hati Yunho. Apalagi mengingat betapa tampannya Yunho, yang bahkan ketika tengah bersamanya di Seoul, ia tahu banyak pasang mata yang menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mendamba—dan itu adalah kekhawatirannya yang paling gelap.

Tapi setiap kali ia melihat ponselnya dan menemukan pesan Yunho beserta foto mereka di kafe itu, pikiran buruk itu seolah tertepis keluar dari benaknya.

Ia mencintai Yunho, dan ia akan kembali lagi ke pelukannya setelah menyelesaikan studinya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bisa terus bertahan di Wina dengan segala hal yang harus membuatnya ekstra bekerja keras.

.

.

.

Dan kini, ia akhirnya bisa kembali lagi merasakan pelukan hangat kekasihnya yang amat ia rindukan itu, jadi jangan salahkan ia saat air mata kembali mengalir dari sepasang iris beningnya.

"Sshh... uljima Changdola... uljima.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus surai lembut yang kini berwarna light brown itu. Tangannya bergerak turun dan ia menangkup kedua pipi basah Changmin dan tersenyum menggoda untuk meringankan suasana. "Aigoo agiooo... biarkan aku melihat kekasihku yang kini sudah bertumbuh dewasa ini." Goda Yunho dengan suaranya yang ia buat seperti kakek-kakek yang melihat cucunya sudah bertumbuh besar.

"J-jangan bertingkah bodoh!" ucap Changmin sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Changmin yang masih tak berubah itu. "Lima tahun tak bertemu, kenapa kau masih secengeng dulu, hmm? Crybaby Changdola..." ucap Yunho dengan nada lembutnya sambil mengelus helaian rambut Changmin yang masih terasa selembut dulu.

"A-aku tidak cengeng!" bantah Changmin cepat. Namun suara isak tangisnya jelas menunjukkan hal yang berlawanan dengan ucapannya itu. "T-tapi kau selalu bisa membuatku menangis dengan keras..." tambahnya dengan lirih.

Yunho tersenyum lembut karenanya. "Maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu menangis, ne?"

Changmin mengangguk dengan tangan yang masih berusaha menghapus air matanya, dan ia bergumam lirih. "Hanya orang yang aku cintai yang boleh membuatku menangis." . Dengan mata yang masih basah, Changmin menatap Yunho tepat pada kedua bola mata tegas dihadapannya. "Yunho, aku...masih menyimpan perasaan cinta ini hanya untukmu. Dan kini aku sudah kembali kemari. Tapi.." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu."Tapi...apakah aku masih memiliki tempat di hatimu?"

Yunho tersenyum dan meraih tangan Changmin, untuk ia bawa ke dadanya, ke tempat di mana jantungnya akan selalu berdetak kencang karena keberadaa Changmin. "Kau ada disini. Masih ada dan akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku... selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi wa mada, still stay forever in my heart... kimi wa ima mo in my heart... in my heart..**

**(You are still, still stay forever in my heart... You are now still in my heart.. in my heart..)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**#headbang**

**#liat ke atas... #sigh**

**Aku tak tahu fic ini terlihat seperti apa di mata para reader, tapi setidaknya, setelah kehilangan haraboji empat hari lalu, rasanya bener2 nggak ada feel, ataupun niatan buat nulis FF sama sekali.**

**Dan mengingat banyak sekali fic-ku yang masih terbengkalai, rasanya aku harus bisa nulis agi, atau rasanya aku bakal di kejar samai alam baka cz ngegantung banyak ff..**

**Jadi, setelah berkutat lama di depan lepi, jadilah ff seperti ini, yang aku sendiri nggakbisa menilainya, apakah ini masih bagus, atau sekarang penulisanku jadi kacau berantakan..**

**Just want ur opinion, apakah ff ini masih layak?**

**(review dan komentar dari kalian sangat berpengaruh ke perjalanan penulisan ff-ffku yang lainnya)**


End file.
